


Невидимая рука

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Вам никогда не казалось, что вас ведет невидимая рука?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невидимая рука

Джайна философствовала.  
Да, в жизни каждой женщины, даже самой красивой, умной и удачливой, наступает такой момент, когда все неудачи в личной и профессиональной жизни наваливаются разом и остается только сесть с бутылкой чего-нибудь градусного в компании кого-то близкого и понимающего – чтобы выслушал и поддержал.  
\- А вы никогда не чувствовали, будто совсем не управляете своей судьбой, словно бы вас ведет невидимая рука? – пробормотала Джайна, глядя в зеленые глаза своего лучшего друга.   
Кошка, сидящая на столе рядом с бутылкой, умно мигнула.


End file.
